wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Caverns of Time
Located in the eastern part of Tanaris, the Caverns of Time contain various portals to different key time periods and events in Warcraft history. The caverns act as a crossroads for the various timelines, and through them one can travel back and forth along the ebb and flow of time. The Caverns of Time are home to Nozdormu and the bronze dragonflight. It is their sacred charge to guard the caverns against the intrusion of mortals, whose interference would assuredly disrupt the flow of time. Recently, a mysterious force called the Infinite Dragonflight has begun to meddle with time. The bronze dragonflight is recruiting adventurers to make sure that the events that took place in the past remain as they were. As of Patch 2.0 Caverns of Time has been updated. Previously it was possible to slip into Caverns of Time through a glitch in the mountains and you were able to enter and explore. You would have found broken pirate ships, swirling meteors, towers, castles, the 3 instance portals and a gigantic statue that looks exactly like the ones that appear in your starting screen and that supposedly guard the entrance to the Dark Portal. However now since the patch you will find that Caverns of Time has been worked on and is in much more detail. Former barren areas are full of lush forests and all around the Caverns there are huge dragon watchers , some on all fours and some on two legs towering above everything else wielding huge axes. Also there are now a few vendors and other humanoids throughout the Caverns, among them being frozen human warriors that surround towers of old Lordaeron, an alchohol vendor, an enchantment materials vendor and a vendor that sells general goods. From this vendor (who is called ) you can buy new types of cheese and water. The bronze dragon, Anachronos, who sits outside the gate, is labled as a '?? Boss' but is not hostile at this point in time, although his companions, Tick, Chronalis and Occulus remain aggressive. It is not at all a risk to walk right into the caverns as they currently stand, so long as you don't get too close to any of the dragons other than Anachronos. When implemented as part of the expansion, the caverns will contain three instances. This provides a tremendous opportunity for Blizzard, allowing them to implement diverse and exciting new content; this content could be culled directly from their previous Warcraft games or periods of the Warcraft history that elapsed between them. Currently Blizzard has made public plans to implement four distinct events accessible through the caverns of time. Blizzard has also discussed a battleground set in the past, but it currently does not appear in beta and was not included in the initial release of The Burning Crusade. ;See also: * Official info History Relics of past ages life half-buried in the sands near the entrance to this vast cave system. The bronze drakes of the mighty dragon Nozdormu patrol the borders, making sure that no mortals enter the sacred grounds at the cavern's entrance. Those who somehow slip past the drake guardians and enter the caverns have never returned quite the same - tales describe how some appear as old men, whole others are reduced to infancy by the cavern's strange energies. Summary * Location: Tanaris * Has 3 dungeons that take you back in time: ** The Escape from Durnholde - Thrall Escaping from Durnholde Keep (between Warcraft 2 & 3) (level 66–68 5-man) http://forums.elitistjerks.com/viewtopic.php?id=8455&p=9 ***'Bosses:' Lieutenant Drake - Captain Skarloc - The Epoch Hunter ** Opening the Dark Portal - Defend Medivh while he opens the Dark Portal (Warcraft 1) (level 70 5-man) http://forums.elitistjerks.com/viewtopic.php?id=8455&p=9 ***'Bosses:' Chrono Lord Deja - Temporus - Aeonus ** The Battle for Mount Hyjal - Battle on mount Hyjal (Warcraft 3) (25 man raid) http://forums.elitistjerks.com/viewtopic.php?id=8455&p=9 ** You HAVE TO do The Escape from Durnholde first to access Opening the Dark Portal Events While the details and level of the player interactment is unknown, Blizzard has said that players will be able to travel back through time and participate in each of these events. The consequences of the player participation in these events is also unknown. Blizzard has said that they will be similar to battlegrounds, but whether players can change the outcome of these events, what consequences would result if they could, and what rewards will be made available to players who participate, is unknown. More details will be released as the expansion is further revealed, but the following four events are rumored to be included in the expansion. A preview film for the Burning Crusade appears to show a fifth event, the siege of Stormwind in the First War. This may be a portion when the voiceover doesn't match the visual sequence however. The story is that a new dragonflight called the Infinite Dragonflight is trying to rewrite history for some unknown reason and that it is your job to correct the past before it is too late. http://www.warcraftmovies.com/movieview.php?id=30057 According to the February 2006 PC Gamer, opening each of these portals will be a World Event. Escape from Durnholde Keep Durnholde Keep was the headquarters of the orcish internment camps in southern Lordaeron following the Horde's defeat in the Second War. At this time, Thrall was a 19-year-old slave to human officer Aedelas Blackmoore, who intended to use Thrall as a puppet Warchief to control the orcish Horde and thus gain power over his fellow humans. However, Thrall knew that he was destined for more, and so he made his escape from Durnholde to find others of his kind, eventually discovering the Frostwolf Clan and his place as Warchief. This instance will contain the entire Hillsbrad area as it appeared 10 years ago, before the Horde destroyed Durnholde and Tarren Mill fell to the undead. The Opening of the Dark Portal Medivh, the last of the magical Guardians of Tirisfal, was possessed at birth by the evil Titan, Sargeras. It was Medivh who first contacted the corrupt orc sorcerer Gul'dan, also in the service of the Burning Legion. Together they sought to bridge the dimensional gap between Azeroth and Draenor, homeworld of the orcs, to facilitate the destruction of Azeroth. On the appointed day both Medivh and Gul'dan concentrated their considerable magic energies, forcing the collapse of the dimensional barrier. The setting of this event is the Black Morass, now known as the Blasted Lands. Players will reportedly defend Medivh as he opens the portal. The Battle of Mount Hyjal At the pinnacle of the second battle against the Burning Legion it was clear to the races of Azeroth that the only way to achieve victory would be to unite their forces in a final, desperate push for victory. This battle took place at the peak of Mount Hyjal, at the foot of Nordrassil, the World Tree. The night elves, led by Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind, the new Horde, led by Thrall and Cairne Bloodhoof, and the remnants of the Alliance of Lordaeron, led by Jaina Proudmoore, united their forces against Archimonde and the demonic forces of the Burning Legion in a massive, epic battle to defend Azeroth. Victory was narrowly achieved, even as Archimonde reached the World Tree and attempted to drain it of its energy. Battle on Hellfire Peninsula Once the Dark Portal was re-opened after the end of the first war against the orcish Horde, it was decided by the Alliance of Lordaeron that a force must cross through to the orcish homeworld of Draenor in an attempt to defeat the orcs once and for all. An expeditionary force, led by Archmage Khadgar and the paladin Turalyon was dispatched through the Portal. In the midst of the final battle of their campaign, which took place atop Draenor's Hellfire Peninsula, the party discovered that the orcish warlock Ner'zhul had opened several portals to other, alien worlds, in a desperate attempt to escape. The rash creation of so many portals had begun to tear the very planet of Draenor apart, and it was clear to the party that that world's destruction would doom Azeroth as well if the Dark Portal was allowed to remain as a bridge between the two worlds. In an act of selfless sacrifice Turalyon, Khadgar, and their companions Alleria Windrunner, Danath Trollbane, and Kurdran Wildhammer decided to close the Dark Portal from Draenor; this would sever the link between Azeroth and Draenor, ensuring Azeroth's safety, but destroying their only route home. Though they succeeded in closing the Dark Portal, Ner'zhul escaped and Draenor was ultimately sundered, creating the myriad of floating, dimensional islands now known as Outland. The fate of the expeditionary force remains unknown. ''Note: Khadgar, can be found in the city of Shattrath in the Burning Crusades.'' :This battleground has been canceled because of complications, The new battleground will be in Netherstorm. Source: http://blue.cardplace.com/newcache/beta.worldofwarcraft.com/800104.htm Access It was possible to enter the Caverns of Time through a clipping bug. This is no longer neccessary as the Caverns have been opened with the launch of patch 2.0.1, allowing all players access inside. The instances themselves will remain closed until the expansion, but the main hallways and chambers of the Caverns are open. There is also a graveyard inside, although no methods of dying yet exist in the Caverns. There are even a few vendors inside: Alexston Chrome appears first; he appears to be an innkeeper, and as such he sells five varieties of booze (none of which are new). Next to appear is Yarley, a dwarven armorer who sells ordinary blacksmithing supplies and can repair your gear. The last vendors to appear are Bortega, an effeminate poisons/reagents vendor, and his brother Galgrom, both orcs who have become stranded between some point in the past and the present. Galgrom sells various foodstuffs, including two new items, Garadar Sharp, which restores 4320 health over 30 seconds and requires level 55, and Filtered Draenic Water, which restores 5100 mana over 30 seconds and also requires level 55, as well as some level 65 foods and projectile weapons. Bortega sells nothing new. Other unnamed NPCs appear throughout the open areas, and they, like the vendors, are members of the Keepers of Time faction (with the exception of Alexston Chrome, who appears to be factionless). Official Preview From Caverns of Time at the official Burning Crusade site Townhall: http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/burningcrusade/townhall/images/caverns/page-title.png See Also *World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Hands-On, page 3 at IGN. Category:Caves Category:Instance:Caverns of Time Category:Bronze Dragonflight Category:Subzones